Strange Angel
by The New Vampire
Summary: What happens when a world-famous detective dies? He goes to Arda, of course! And then what happens when his arch-enemy joins up with Sauron? Yes, I have jumped off the deep end. And I've done it willingly. Rating for safety. BTW, this is Willow.


Strange Angel

Prologue

L woke up, which was a surprise in itself, not to mention he was dressed in his traditional jeans and white shirt. He had expected to never wake up after the heart attack. He had hoped never to. Because, if he woke up, then he would have to deal with reality. He curled up in his favorite position: fetal position, knees drawn up against his chest, thumb against his lower lip. Curling back up cleared his mind. Well, now that he was awake, he would deal with it. Plain and simple. He ran back the events before he died. He had been staring at the screen, with Watari's signature letter, and then…he fell off his chair and on to the floor. He'd only done that once before on this case, and that was when the second Kira—Amane Misa, he was now sure of it—declared that they would be able to see each other by their shinigami. But then it was because of his heart attack. And Light came over to check on him—no. Light, his very first friend, came over to gloat over his fallen body. Even now, he could bring up the picture of Light's smile of triumph. He, L, had lost this battle. But he was confident that Mello and Near would finish it. It would be their single greatest triumph. He smiled. Yes, that was it. His successors would surpass him. It was a sign of a great teacher, of course, having your students surpass you.

"Lawliet," a gentle female voice called from behind him. How did she know his actual birth name? He turned around, still in the fetal position. A tall female figure stood before him. She was radiantly beautiful, and somehow incredibly sad and happy at the same time. But she seemed untouchable, godly. Who was she? "I am Yavanna, one of the Valar." My blank look must have registered with her. "Have you read The Lord of the Rings?" I nodded slowly. "Ah, good. I am one of the…background characters, you could say. When ever somebody says, 'Oh, Valar,' or something like that, they invoke me and the other Valar. We are higher than the Maiar, the Wizards, but lower than Eru Illutivar himself. Eru has brought you from the Void which all mortal souls descend to, and put you here, in front of the Gates of Mandos."

"But why have you brought me here? I thought that I may have earned my rest."

"Ah, Lawliet, but bringing you here has already enabled you to come to terms with the reality of your death, and the true intentions of Light Yagmai. But there is also another reason why you are here." She gestured around. "Arda, the land below us, is in deadly peril. Sauron, Lord of Darkness, is reaching out to conquer the land. And he is not alone."

"He has banded with another person, one from your world. His name, or the one he will give freely is Raito. Yes, Lawliet, Yagmai Light is here, in this world. And that is why we need you to defeat him, but only on your own free will. The Fellowship of the Ring will set out in a month. If you accept this offer, you will travel with them, and another will, too. However, if you refuse, then you will be sent back to the Void."

"Well, what do you wish?"

L kept quiet. To rest eternally, it sounded nice. But still, how could he turn down this opportunity to defeat Kira, or Light, or Raito? In the end, the drive to defeat his greatest opponent was too strong. He nodded, and she smiled. "However, there is one thing we have agreed to do, to aid you in this quest and to set you aside. Men are, after all, rather prejudged at this time. Do not worry, this will be painless." She put her hands on his back, and suddenly there was a new weight, significant enough so that he felt it, but not enough so he was overbalanced. He twisted his head around to see what it was, and there were two great white wings that originated at his shoulder blades and eventually reached a height that was almost as tall as he was, if they had pointed down. He looked over at the Valar, who smiled. "Rivendell is just a league north. But first, take this." She handed him a backpack. "This will always give you what you wish, and it will never run out." Reverently, he put it on. Then, he took off and began to fly away, but not before he heard her say, "Good luck, Ryuuzaki."

A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, Willow. As you can obviously see, I've become rather…ok, totally obsessed with Death Note recently. I have no idea if this is going to go anywhere, but…it's awfully cliché, isn't it? No, wait, don't tell me. I already know. Yes, it is.

And although it might be too late, this disclaimer will last the entire story.

Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR DEATH NOTE OR THE VALAR OR RYUUZAKI/L OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNISABLE SO PRETTY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE ON TOP STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT! Also, this story is purely for yours and my entertainment.

And another thing—flames will be used to cook my lunch! And my marshmallows. :3

PS, the rating is for safety. :)

To Be Continued...*cue in ominous music*


End file.
